Revenge
by mltaylor1985
Summary: When Parker is brutally attacked, Elliot decides to exact his brand of revenge on her assailants. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1

He was going to kill every last one of them. He wasn't even going to give them a chance to fight back. Screw honor and his honor code. They had dared to put their hands on what was his. No one did that, and lived to brag about it.

His vision was blurred. His blue eyes like fierce lasers. One look into his eyes had scared Sophie. Nate and Hardison had tried to convince him to just put the four men in the hospital. He'd put them in the hospital. Unfortunately for them, it would be the morgue.

Parker didn't give him her opinion. She had yet to talk. It had been two days and her silence was deafening. It tore at his heart to see her blank stare. The way she cowered into the corner of her bed. She wouldn't let anyone into her room except Sophie and him. Well she didn't really let him but he wasn't going to let her be afraid of him.

When he had received the phone call from Nate that Parker was in the hospital, he figured she had somehow injured herself with falling. Then he heard the words that no man she ever hear about the woman he loves.

Rape...tortured...catatonic...

He had cried. For the first time in as long as he could remember, Eliot Spencer had simply fallen to his knees and cried.

He should've been there to protect her. That was the only thing he could give her, his protection, and he had failed at that.

Then came the rage that had strangely soothed his conscience. The rage would help him to complete what he had sworn never to do again. He was going to take their lives.

Nate and Hardison had tapped into the police database and opened up her case file.

They had the descriptions and because of the palms Nate had greased in order to expedite, they had the DNA test results.

They had names, addresses, known alias, and rap sheets.

He had stayed awake all night, in her hospital room, the first name, and planned in explict detail how they would die. When he was done, their mutilated bodies would know true torture and terror. That was the promise he had whispered into her ear.

Crouching in front of Parker, he gently cupped her chin. Raised her head so she could see into his eyes. He repeats his promise and leaning up, whispers one more promise into her ear.

The only acknowledgement he receives is a blink of her eyes. It wil have to do for now.

He turns to address the others.

"She's all I have. Remember that. I'll be back in a month. Once everything dies down. Hardison, I'll check in with you every couple days, I want to know when it's safe to return. Nate, you call me if she comes back to us. Sophie, take care of my girl. "

With that he grabs his gear, walks to the door, and leaves.

He can't afford to turn back and take one more look at her. He has to hold onto the anger now. Not the pain that fills his heart everytime she doesn't respond to his touches or words.


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water soothed his aching muscles. The water was a strange mix of red and brown. A mixture of blood and mud. He wasn't sure how he had become covered in mud. Then again he didn't remember much from those two days.

It hadn't taken long to find the first guy. He had gone to all his usual haunts. Bars, strip joints, fast food restaurants. It had finally paid off after six hours. Then it was all about finding a secluded place to finish the job.

He had let the scum hit him. He had wanted to fuel the rage even more. To the point where the rage not only consumed him but was his life force. Using the rage he became nothing more than a blur. Kicking, punching, then finally he heard the snap signaling the neck he had twisted was broken.

He had decided to dispose of the bodies once he had finished with them. So he took the crumpled, lifeless body and stuffed it into his trunk.

The second one had been even easier to find. A junkie who was sleeping off his latest score. He had gone in and simply slit his throat. Not even worth attempting to fight the garbage. Dragging him around back, he stuffed him into the trunk with his friend.

The third had given him a little trouble. He smiled over that. Sure his ribs were going to be sore and the bruises would be ugly but he was used to it. It was almost a badge of valor. He had got the bruise while he was settling a score.

The fourth had been difficult. He had as much martial arts training as he did. He could credit the man for his broken fingers and the gapping gash on his back from the knife the man had hidden in his boot.

The stance he had assumed was ex-marine. Fighting technique was covert ops. A man whose only purpose in life was to inflict punishment and death. Now he was lying on the bottom of the Boston Harbor.

He knew he had to get out of town. Granted there was very little chance the deaths could be traced back to him, but he had given Nate, Sophie, Hardison, and especially Parker his word that he would lay low until they thought it was safe to go back.

So he would go to one of his safe houses. Possibly the one he had in Louisiana. Out on the bayou, where the only living things he would see would be the crocodiles, gators, and other sea life living in the swamp.

He would keep in minimal contact with the team via pre-paid cell phones that Hardison had provided him with. Their numbers already programmed into them.

Letting the hot water pound against his muscles, he planned his route. No planes, no credit cards, he would use one of his aliases' cars and identity. Until he came back, he would be known as Christian Kane. His first alias and the one who surprisingly had no bounty on his head.

He would leave an hour before dawn broke.

Grabbing his cell phone, he called Sophie. He wanted to get an update on Parker's status. Had she started speaking yet? Was she responding to anything?

He was pretty good at hiding his emotions but seeing Parker broken and defeated had stirred all his feelings for the petite blonde. He knew when he got back and she started healing he would have to address his feelings for her. But for now, he would survive on his random calls.


	3. Chapter 3

He lasted exactly one week and three days before he loaded up his SUV and drove two straight days to reach her. All the worries, concerns, and good intentions of keeping everyone safe from four homicide investigations went out the window.

Hardison had said that Parker had cried all night two days after he left. Whether it was because he had left or whether she was starting to heal emotionally, no one was sure. They only knew that their Parker was slowly coming back to them.

He had walked throughout the swamp weighing the pros and the cons of going back early. Then turned devil's advocate and weighed the pros and cons of not going back. By the end of the day, he was six miles off course and still confused.

Weary from the mental war, he went to bed early and had the best sleep he had had since Parker had been raped. When he woke up, he had his answer and he had the peace that he had been seeking when he had driven away.

Now the sun was rising over Boston and he was on his way to Nate's apartment. No one knew he was coming. He wanted to surprise everyone, including her. He wanted to gauge her reaction and he knew if he had told them, they would probably let it slip in front of her.

Parking on the street corner, his eyes scanned the area. He was always alert. Sure he wasn't searching for cops; no he was searching for a grifter and a hacker. He knew that Nate had decreed in his almighty way that Parker was staying in the apartment for as long as she needed. So now he had to wait to be sure everyone was here before the "prodigal son" returned.

Kill the fatted calf and celebrate, he mused.

Seeing his targets emerging from the Starbucks on the opposite street, he waited till they crossed the street and slowly climbed out of the vehicle. Grabbing his bag on the passenger street, his eyes never leaving their backs.

Five minutes later, he stood outside their office door. Letting all the emotions out for just the briefest of moments he allowed himself to truly feel for the first time in years. With the quickest blink of an eye, he locked them back up and turned the knob.

(My next and final chapter will be an epilogue of sorts...)

Thanks to everyone who has given me so many wonderful reviews. I was hesitant to write Leverage because although I have written stories in the past, none were about a present day TV show. Movies sure but not TV.


	4. Chapter 4

Two years later...

Eliot slowly woke up. His arm tightened around the woman lying next to him. Sensing eyes on him, he opened one lid. The look of total concentration on Parker's face made him smile. It was a ritual they followed every morning. She tried to determine the exact moment he was going to wake up before he would wake up. She was usually pretty accurate.

Yet this morning, he knew it was something different. He could see the worry and the haunted look in her eyes. It had taken three months after he returned before she would let him hold her. Even longer before she would relax when one of the guys would come up behind her. She still had trouble letting men she didn't know walk behind her. Most likely she always would.

Once they had started dating, she had slowly started talking about that night. It took the whole first year before he learned the whole story. He had walked all around the Boston Harbor. Even though he knew the responsible parties could never hurt anyone again, he still had rage issues with what had happened.

Now lying in bed, watching the sun's morning rays play across her face, he knew he was right where he needed to be. Right where he wanted to be. Grabbing her hips, he was getting ready to start their day off right.

Pushing him into the mattress, she rose above him. Trailing a path of kisses down his abdomen, she hummed a happy tune that he knew would be stuck in his head all day. She followed his happy trail that always led to her happy place. Taking him into her mouth, she sucked him hard. Bobbing her head to the same tune she had been humming, she drove him to the brink of insanity.

Before she could even blink, she was on her back and he was towering over her.

"An eye for an eye, darling."

Propping her legs over his shoulders, his lecherous grin the last thing she saw before heaven exploded in front of her. Her whole body was on fire. A slow moving flame that melted every bone in her body and heated her skin to the point of boiling.

Her orgasm was so intense she seriously worried she was going to be ripped in half. Right when she thought she just might survive after all, he drove inside her with all his might.

No real pace was set; they both knew that at this point, they were too crazed to care. They just needed to be as close to each other as humanly possible. Perhaps even more than humanly possible.

Their screams of pleasure echoed off the walls. Too exhausted to move, they collapsed against the mattress. Reaching up to push back her hair, Eliot gazed into her eyes.

He knew this was the perfect moment to tell her.

"I love you."

Her eyes popped open. Though she looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he neither saw panic or fear in her eyes. He only saw what he wanted to see. Pleasure. She had been waiting for those words for a long time. Had been waiting for him before she gave the words back to him.

"I know, I love you too. I think I may have loved you since that first night when you looked at me like I was completely crazy. In that exact moment, I knew you would be the balance that I needed. The only person in the word who was my perfect match. Corny as it sounds, you are my soul mate."


End file.
